


西西弗斯

by JHelium



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 龙妹和教宗地位调转的if线，幽儿希卡继位，沙力万成了阶下囚。非常怪，非常OOC，很猎奇，graphic depictions of violence&bloodiness，极有可能引起不适
Relationships: Company Captain Yorshka/Sulyvahn the Tyrant
Kudos: 7





	西西弗斯

一位神明被谋害后，另一位成了王。尘世的末代君主是个少女，白裙纯洁无瑕，背后总如影随形地跟着一个形容枯槁的男人，弓背垂首，亦步亦趋。宫廷中的人们窃窃私语，交换问题和答案：那是陛下的未婚夫吗？不是。是她的宠臣吗？不是。是某个暗月骑士吗？曾经是。是她的情人吗？曾经是。所以那到底是谁呢？唉，您别问了，别问了。

有人进言，请幽儿希卡从血统同样高贵的神明们中间选一任丈夫。王室人丁凋零，不可让神的血脉断绝。被期待成为妻子和母亲的女孩端坐在王座上，居高临下，用清澈稚嫩的声音镇定地回答她的臣民：王兄尸骨未寒，王国也叛乱初平，局势尚未安稳，此事容后再议。于是便有鲁莽而虔诚的骑士愤愤出声：那沙力万呢？那个渎神者、弑君者呢？为何陛下至今还留着他的性命？更不敬的质问就悬在舌尖上，呼之欲出——难道陛下还挂念旧情，要赦免杀害兄长的罪人？

幽儿希卡端庄的身体不动，只微微侧过头，向那人微笑。失言的凡人明白过来自己的冒失，低下头，躲避女王无波的目光。那集无数仇恨与诅咒于一身的男人就立在王座后，贴身护卫似的，也低垂着头颅，一言不发。幽儿希卡抬起一只洁白细嫩的手，沙力万便面无表情地俯下身来，对着聚集在王座前的人们拉下自己破旧衣衫的领口。一阵参差不齐的吸气声潮水般漫开，而后不约而同地急急止住，厅堂中鸦雀无声。

在他的颈项下，一条泛着冷光的锁链从锁骨上方刺进血肉，绕锁骨一周，从肩胛穿出。观众们不由自主地想象那疼痛，那实实在在的钢铁是如何冷酷地打进他的身体里去，那贯穿肌肉与神经的孔洞是如何血肉模糊，他受刑时的惨叫又是怎样的凄厉刺耳，面孔怎样畸形地扭曲，每一块肌肉都抽搐着，目呲欲裂。那时，幽儿希卡一定也端庄地立在旁边欣赏，带着赞许的微笑注视着，任飞溅的血点污了她雪白的纱裙。往后，沙力万余生中每一次迈步，每一次呼吸，骨肉间的锁链都将牵扯出钻动的剧痛，重演那日的梦魇，满怀恶意地提醒他，你，沙力万，你残废了，你是一个阶下囚，你的酷刑没有尽头。人们被身体中升腾的虚幻痛感激得毛骨悚然，不由自主地顺着锁链垂下的方向看去，寻觅一个源头。他们也确实找到了；锁链末端嵌着的铁环正是环在女王纤细的手腕上。黑铁黯淡，皮肤苍白。一件最血腥的首饰，装点着无辜的暴君，和她铁了心要绵延至时间尽头的复仇。

幽儿希卡放下手，扯动了嵌在沙力万身体里的钢铁，说不好是否是有意为之。所有人都清晰地听见一声碾碎在牙齿间的痛苦低鸣。于是有些认识沙力万的人回想起来，眼前这个终日佝偻着背、缩在幽儿希卡的影子里，瘦削潦倒得如一棵将死病树的男人，从前走在暗月之神身侧的姿态是多么意气风发。那时他虽披着谦逊的羊皮，脊背还是挺得笔直，比所有同僚都高出一头。就连月光也在他深不见底的黑眼睛中败下阵来，掉进去，被永夜吞噬。在那里，一个伟大的阴谋正在最深的黑暗中孕育，一天比一天饥饿，食量一天比一天骇人。月光，火焰，爱，信任，统统沦为养料，一声哭泣也没来得及发出，就永远地消失了。

****您真是太仁慈了。**** 幽儿希卡的目光越过胆战心惊的人群的头顶，平视空气，微笑仿佛长在了她的脸上。多悲悯温柔的笑容，那般美丽，鳞片都蒙着淡淡的月辉。 ** **干脆利落的死亡多么宝贵，将它赐给这样一个罪人，可是太宽容了。****

王座是旧王座，原先属于葛温德林。妹妹比哥哥更娇小，坐上去，赤裸的双足碰不到地面，悬在半空中。加冕典礼上，臣民们努力忽视这一点，幽儿希卡却不甚在意。她并不回头，只说，我需要一个脚踏。去吧。

人们看着沙力万的身影僵硬了一刻，而后慢慢地挪步上前，在幽儿希卡的脚尖前跪下。女王踩上男人瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀，神色恬淡自如。现在她的脚算是落地了，放在他肩上，好像两枚白嫩柔软的勋章，奖赏他的驯服，表彰他的耻辱。众目睽睽之下，沙力万一动不动地匍匐着，表情空洞，只在她的龙尾缓缓缠上他的脖子时微不可见地颤抖一下。半龙少女的尾尖抵着他本能地滚动的喉结，柔和地轻轻来回划动，不像要勒死他，像在爱抚乖顺的宠物，又像在寻找一个最合适的角度，然后突然猛地割开这曾经编织出无数谎言的喉咙。没人敢对这并不太雅观的一幕发表什么意见，只是在心里想，公主殿下，不，女王陛下好像变了。即便是变了，也没有像众人期许的那样，变得像葛温和葛温艾薇雅，或是葛温德林。到底变得像谁了呢？不知道。

典礼结束后，幽儿希卡牵着沙力万走在月光下，因四周无人而步伐轻快，锁链哗啦啦响。从前的好日子里，她和沙力万之间爱情的幻象还完好无损，她也是这样快活地走路，只不过牵着的不是铁链，是他的手。她是不会判沙力万死刑的。她要他留在她身边，看着她戴着那顶他失之交臂的王冠发号施令，裁决案件，杀生赦死，把整个世界的命运捏在白嫩的手掌中。这至高的权力就那么摆在他眼前，宴席上一道热腾腾的佳肴似地摆着，甘美多汁，似乎只要他伸出手就可以碰到。他在撒谎、伪装和背叛上耗费了青春和壮年，抛弃了道德和良知，弄脏了手和灵魂，不就是为了得到它吗？幽儿希卡慷慨地让他站近些，再站近些，将他毕生渴求的一切放在他鼻尖前日夜展览，继续给他希望：看呀！虽然你现在被彻底击败，一无所有，但你还有希望！千真万确，菲娜的宠爱还没有完全背弃你，你还有机会东山再起，夺回本该属于你的权柄和王座。你那样天赋异禀，付出了那么多，除了你，谁也不配做它们的主人。所以不要放弃，不要死心，继续躁动下去吧，继续被贪欲灼烧下去吧，你连绝望的安宁也不配享有。她想起来就又要微笑，带着点专属于孩童的沾沾自喜，天真又残忍。兄长，你瞧，多么好的刑罚，全是我一个人想出来的！你受过的痛苦，如今我已千百倍地还给他了。欺骗我们的人必要永世颤抖，在自己的罪孽中煎熬；他们经过的日子都将处在我们的烈怒之下，他们度尽的年岁好似一声叹息。兄长，我所做的是对的，不是吗？

沙力万依然跟在她身后，静默得像一个哑巴。从前他的想法总是不可捉摸，现在倒是好猜得多了。幽儿希卡望进他漆黑的眼睛里去，一眼就能看见那个句子：杀了我吧。但这愿望他从不宣之于口，因为他聪明，知道幽儿希卡绝不会使他如愿。沙力万是太聪明了，聪明得把一个纯真无知的少女变成了暴君，聪明得把自己送进深渊里，日复一日地推着巨石从平地到坡顶，又从坡顶到平地。幽儿希卡就坐在那石球上，晃着赤足，快乐地唱歌：

睡吧，亲爱的，去睡吧

因为你明天就要离开

被荒原俘获

为月光驻足。

我始终明白

我不是你的姐妹

也不是你的妻子


End file.
